Joryn - 5
Losing Accomplices I consulted Cromm according to plan. Much like every other plan thus far, I have little hope in it. He's setting off to learn about the Keepers and I have no solid means to coordinate with him once he's behind their walls. The best we could come up with was that of relaying written messages that include keywords and counterwords for validation. How these messages might be exchanged remains to be seen. I also lost the Xolmeth as a potential accomplice in getting off this island. The fool was bent on slaying a Maar for its head but instead got himself eaten. I regret losing him. Both because he was a valuable ally and I was beginning to like him. I also feel like I had a part in his death. Yes, it was largely his desire to face the Maar that got him killed, but I also helped to create the situation. The Xolmeth had joined a few of us in escorting Lagreth to the obelisk to the South. When we encountered fresh Maar tracks along the way, he insisted upon us postponing our journey in order for us to help him track the beast. Hoping to distract him from his immediate task and instead proceed with ours, I offered to instead teach him to track his own beast as the People of the Ash do for their rite to manhood. I had intended to help in preparing him for a fulfilling hunt that would gain the respect of the People of the Ash. Instead, it seems that I accelerated his path towards his death. Only hours after we reached the obelisk, he was heard shouting as if in pain and calling for help. I also heard shrieks from the Maar that he must have successfully struck with powerful blows of his own. Unfortunately, the conflict was over almost as immediately as it had begun. No one was able to reach him in time to help. Of course, I didn't even try. It seemed pointless. Most of the group was by the obelisk when the Xolmeth encountered the Maar. I was on the beach searching for the backpack that I had lost only days before. I had brought the Xolmeth with me and taught him a little more about tracking along the way. Truth be told, I wanted him to be close by in case I ran into trouble. When we arrived at the beach, I gave him a few more pointers on tracking and told him to see if he could find his way back to camp. We could clearly see the obelisk from where we were so I didn't think there was much risk to sending him back alone. Judging by the faintness of his shouts, he almost made it back. Finding My Place Among the Ash The trip to the beach wasn't a complete waste. I managed to find my backpack intact with my lost gear; all of it except my bow. Fortunately, the bow is easily replaceable. Some of what was in my backpack, particularly the two short swords, are not. Those two blades, fine and balanced, are especially valuable here on the island. I've found myself in a position to become an armourer and blacksmith, or at least an assistant, for the People of the Ash. Their current one seems very willing to teach me to work in iron. I'll see if he can help me to salvage and rework the steel from the knives that I took from the dead gypsies. I'm not exactly sure what I'd like to make from them. Maybe spear blades? Arrowheads? On a similar note, I wonder where the Xolmeth's great sword might be. It probably got dragged back with his body. I'll need watch for it; the sword, that is. The Maar aren't going to do anything to it and it'd make a great source of steel that I could rework. As an alternative to becoming an armourer, or in addition to, I could also find myself among the hunters, scouts, and salvagers. It may be a little more risky but I think it gives me more control over my situation. Who knows, I may even learn to fight like the Ash warriors. I admire their prowess. They're skilled. They're brave. They're reliable. And even though they can be a bit zealous about their cause, they manage to bridle their passions enough to keep themselves from doing anything excessively foolish.